Get Over You
by MSKBSwedish
Summary: One-Shot. Buffy's thoughts toward Spike after she tells him that they won't be seeing one another anymore. This is based off of a song by Sophie Ellis Bexter called Get Over You.


**Title:** Get Over You  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summery:** Buffy's thoughts toward Spike after she tells him that they won't be seeing one another anymore. This is based off of a song by Sophie Ellis Bexter called Get Over You.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Get Over You

* * *

The feeling of skin hitting the weighed bag didn't seem to bother her. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the painful impact that would bring a normal human being to their knees. Dust flew from the bag with each punch, each kick she delivered to the bag. She pictured it was him. Her brain associated the punching bag with his body. The music blared in the background making it easier for her to concentrate, easier for her to keep her mind and body focused on pummeling the back. All the while, the music blaring behind her fueled the fire.

" _You think you've got your way,_

 _But baby there's a catch._

 _Don't need your foul play,_

 _Now you have met your match._

 _You think you're in control,_

 _But that won't last that long._

 _You thought you wore the crown,_

 _Honey, you were wrong._

 _You had me taken I,_

 _But now I've found you out._

 _And I won't go through that again,_

 _You've always had to win._

 _You'll have to go without,_

 _You don't know where to stop._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Think you're Mr Know-it-all._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Goodbye Mr Know-it-all."_

The anger spread across her body as her memories drifted off to what they had done. The many nights she spent wrapped up in his arms causing the intense fire to burn hotter beneath her skin. It was as though the thought of him and the feelings she felt towards him were the burners and she was the steam. She hated that she felt so much passion for him. The fact that he continued to tell her that she came back wrong only made things worse.

What if Spike was right?

She stopped momentarily before unleashing her fury on the bag. The thought made her even more furious. No. Spike was wrong. She didn't come back wrong. He was the one who was twisted. Not her. She was weak and now she was only growing stronger.

" _I let you have your say,_

 _You never compromised._

 _Complaining everyday,_

 _About everything in sight._

 _I've let you stay a while,_

 _Now I am getting bored._

 _No substance in your style,_

 _And you're not the man,_

 _You thought that you were._

 _You had me taken in_

 _But now I've found you out_

 _And I won't go through that again_

 _You've always had to win_

 _You'll have to go without_

 _You don't know where to stop_

 _I'll get over you!_

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Think you're Mr Know-it-all._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Goodbye Mr Know-it-all."_

She believed him at first. She believed that she indeed came back wrong. Her whole being in itself was all wrong. Her mind, her body, her soul. Everything was wrong. He was manipulating her to love him. Yeah. That was it. It was all a game of cat and mouse. Spike was the cat and her being the mouse. He was playing this game of brainwashing his little mouse to believe the cat wouldn't hurt her. That there was a way that they could live in peace and harmony. But how long would that last? She would only grow old if not die young and he would stay the same. Never to age. Never to fall ill.

There would be no white picket fences, no children, no life to be had. It would be a dark, damp and undesirable life. Sleeping the day away while during the night their passion ran wild with one another. How long would that last? A year? Maybe two? Eventually he would want to turn her so they could live forever but that would be a curse. To watch everyone around her die while she lived on.

Harder and harder she punched and kicked the bag as her thoughts ran wild.

" _You think you've got your way,_

 _But baby there's a catch._

 _Don't need your foul play,_

 _Now you have met your match._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Think you're Mr Know-it-all._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Goodbye Mr Know-it-all._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Think you're Mr Know-it-all._

 _Go, go, go, go, go,_

 _I'll get over you._

 _You drive me crazy, up the wall,_

 _Goodbye Mr Know-it-all._

 _I'll get over you!"_

Red. Blood. It dribbled on the floor whilst she pounded her fists on the heavy bag that swung each time she slammed her fists into it over and over again. The blood from her fists stained the white material almost immediately as it locked in the angry red color. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of letting herself fall for him and then having to let him go.

She needed to stop. She needed to get over him. She needed to wash every ounce of him from her life. It was only making things harder, more complicated. That wasn't what she needed right now. She needed a hero not a ball and chain. She needed someone who would lift her up and not bring her down.

He brought her up in those moments. The moments they spent locked away in his crypt, alone. The moments of their lovemaking were the only time she could feel anything other than pain and sorrow. She didn't feel guilt or anger. All she felt was want and need. She felt strong and beautiful. She felt... alive.

"Buffy." A voice rung out behind her which caused the slayer to stop immediately.

" _I'll get over you._

 _I'll get over you."_

She didn't turn her head. She didn't turn her body. She just stopped.

"You're bleeding, love." His voice brought shivers to her spine and the way he called her _love._ It was a term he used for quite a few people but the way he said it to her... it was different.

Spike's fingers found hers once he got to her. She didn't look up at him. She just let him take her hands in his, looking at her knuckles that were bloody and beaten.

" _I'll get over you._

 _I'll get over you."_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. His hand found those tears and using his thumbs he brushed them away. Their eyes locked for the first time in weeks and she was frozen, afraid of moving. Afraid of opening her mouth to speak. Afraid of what could happen if she let herself do anything. She wanted to turn into a statue at the moment. She wanted to stop breathing.

Her heart pounded in her chest as his cold touch caressed her red hot cheeks that were littered with tears. Their eyes still locked, she still didn't move and he still continued to wipe the falling tears away. He was gentle.

She wanted to cry and scream at him but there was only one thought that came to mind. The one thing she wanted to truly shout at him; _"Oh god. I love you."_


End file.
